


Rooms that haunt us

by RRTimDrake



Category: DC (Comics), Red Hood (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: DO NOT COPY AND POST TO ANOTHER SITE, Fluff and Angst, Hasn’t been re-read so expect misspelling, Jason is RUDE, Other, Protective Jason Todd, THIS IS IN NO WAY ROMANTIC!, This is why we don’t allow me to write at 3:00am, Tim and Jason brother bonding, Tim has no spleen, Tim is sassy, idk what this is but I had fun writing it, no cussing, tims spleen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRTimDrake/pseuds/RRTimDrake
Summary: Tim and Jason woke up in a room, they had no idea where they were, and had no idea how they got there.They later learn that they’re not the worst company.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 145





	Rooms that haunt us

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my story that was writing at 3:00 am, when my only brain cell left was forced to work overtime to write this.

Jason and Tim were stuck in a room. They didn’t know how they got there, or who took them, but they both knew they weren’t going to get out any time soon. 

The room itself had two-way mirrors along with titanium walls. Not the way they wanted their day to go. 

When Tim woke up he instantly panicked  before letting his bat-training kick in and take over. He took a deep breath and took in his surroundings. The room was bland the only things occupying the space were Red Hood and Red Robin. The Red Hood seemed the be awake but Tim couldn’t tell due to his helmet.

Instead of bothering Jason, Tim went and tried to find a way out of this what seemed to be a seamless room. 

“Already looked kid, there’s no way out.”

Ah, so Jason was awake. Tim moved to look back at Jason. “Well maybe you missed something, you can’t just give up. And if there is no way out then B will help us.”

Jason snorted, “C’mon kid, you’re supposed to be smart one here. Remember last time a Robin got trapped? He died. I died. I thought the same thing “B will come to save me. He will.” He never did, so don’t get your hopes up.”

“You can’t just give up like that because you’ve died.” Tim snapped back at Jason although Jason seemed to have no reaction to it. “I’m just saying replacement there’s no need to try. There’s a time when you have to accept what comes to you.” 

Tim cringed at the word ‘replacement’, no matter how many times Jason called him it, he would never be used to it.

“Don’t call me a replacement.”

Jason chuckled, “Aw does the replacement have a problem with the truth?”

Tim fist balled up in anger. “No, the replacement does not. But the replacement also doesn’t feel like dying like the Robin did before him.”

As soon as the words left the third Robins mouth he regretted it. Tim knew better than to try to apologize right away, Jason would just snap at him. So he said nothing and let the silence eat at both the Red Hood and Red Robin.

Minutes passed by until those minutes turned to hours. Eventually, Tim gave up and slouched against one of the four walls. “Did that common sense of yours finally kick in?” Red Hood asked.

“Shut up.” Tim was done with this all. He just wanted to sit in silence and see if he could put together how he got stuck here with the Red Hood —Jason—. He couldn’t remember anything, he remembered what he did that morning but after that, it’s all blur. Which just frustrated him more. 

More hours passed and Tim began to become hungry so did Jason. Neither one of them complained just sat in silence letting their thoughts be their company instead of one another. That’s when Tim’s stomach let out a low grumble. Tim’s cheeks flushed pink of embarrassment and Jason just darkly laughed. “Hungry?”

Tim looked at Jason, “A little.” 

Jason shifted his weight and leaned onto his right leg. “Bet that’s a new feeling for you. Hunger. I bet you’ve never how it feels to go days without food, and you get so hungry that you get to the point you think you’re going to die. You don’t know that feeling ‘cause you grew up privileged yet you still have the courage attack me about my own death.”

Tim winced. “Look, I’m sorry about what I said about your death. I was just mad and frustrated and let my emotions get the best of me. It won’t happen again. And about the starving part...I—I’m sorry you had to live like that. No kid should have to grow up in an environment like that...That’s why I became Robin you know? Not to replace you but to help people. I knew—know I’m privileged to have the life I do and I don’t plan on taking it for granted.”

Jason scoffed and turned his head to look at a wall, avoiding Tim’s gaze at all costs. 

———————————————————

It had officially been over at least two days, that’s what Tim came up with. Those two days —or however long it had been— were deathly silent, both reds didn’t dare to speak. Both were still deprived of water and food. 

Jason had seemed to curl up on himself in a corner while Tim hugged his knees close to his chest and just stared at the wall in front of him. Jason felt drained, he felt weak and more than anything angry. Really, really angry. He was stuck in a room with one of the worst people on all of the planet earth— 𝙏𝙞𝙢 𝘿𝙧𝙖𝙠𝙚. Jason wanted to strangle the kid so many times since they’ve been in the stupid room. Jason knew if he was going to get out of this situation he would have to reserve as much energy as possible. Therefore when his body wanted to sleep he slept. Wasn’t the best sleep he’s gotten but it was sleep. Many nights were interrupted by nightmares and he would usually just curl up in his corner and cry, making sure Tim couldn’t see him. The replacement didn’t need to know he had other emotions other than anger.

Since Jason woke up from his sleep most nights he would get glimpses of the replacement sleeping as well. Some nights —or days— Jason would see him sleeping like a newborn pup other nights—days—he would flinch and murmur “please” or “don’t leave”. Did Jason know why? No. Was he going to find out? No, no he was not. 

———————————————————

One day after Jason woke up from a nightmare he found two water bottles in front of him. Jason immediately looked around to see where they could’ve come from but ended up not finding anything. Red Hood took one water bottle and threw the other one at Tim’s head. Tim jolted awake and looked around confused. 

Hood pointed at the water bottle, “Drink. Slowly though, we don’t know when we’ll get another bottle or if we will get another bottle.”

Tim seemed to understand and slowly sipped on the water. 

Eventually, Jason returned back to his corner, and Tim went back to hugging his knees. The silence still trapped both of them until Jason spoke up. “You know you talk when you sleep?” What could Jason say? The curiosity was killing him. 

Tim snapped his head to look at Jason. “What?”

“You talk when you sleep.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Why?”

“What?”

“You always say ‘please don’t leave’ or just ‘please’. Why?”

Tim shrugged. “I—my parents sucked.”

Jason snorted. “Get on board, buddy. But seriously your parents couldn’t have been that bad.”

“I—I never thought they were bad, but Bruce—Bruce told me their actions weren’t actions of a normal parent.”

“What might those actions be?” Jason wouldn’t lie he was curious now. What did the dear old replacements parents do to him?

Tim took in a deep breath. “Well I—when I was four my parents started traveling the world, without me. I was left with nannies so I wasn’t alone. Once my parents believed o was old enough to take care of myself they stopped hiring nannies and all I had was Mrs. Mac who was there to just make sure I was alive and had food. My parents use to always say if I was a good kid they would stay at the Manor longer than their usual three days or week. So I tried to be the perfect kid. When we went to galas I stayed quiet and won adults over to help Drake Industries. I never cried in front of them. I made them tea and prepared them for their bedrooms. I did everything to win their approval but it still wasn’t enough. You know, if I had to grow up on the streets but I would have parents that would have looked at me without looking disgusted then I would’ve done it. I was that desperate. So me mumbling what you heard was me begging my parents to stay.”

Jason nodded and let the silence overcome them once more.

———————————————————

Just like with the water, Jason woke up to find food in front of him. Two trays of wonderful looking food. Hood didn’t even take time to think the food was poisoned, instead, he devoured the food. Jason woke Tim and pointed at the tray of food. Jason had already finished his tray, he didn’t even think to save it for later. No matter, Jason was still hungry and one meal wasn’t going to fix that. 

Tim finished less than half of the tray of food before sighing and sliding the food over to Jason. “You can have it.”

Jason looked at the food before sliding it back over to Tim. “Nuh-Uh, you need your strength if we’re gonna make it out of here alive. Eat up.”

Tim just slid the tray back to Jason. “I’m not hungry anyway. You can have it.”

“Bull. We’ve both went who knows long without food. Your stomach has already betrayed you once. No reason to lie and say you're not hungry.”

“I ate. I got enough. You can have the rest.”

“Listen replacement! I’m not doing this! Eat the freaking food!” Jason slid the tray back to Tim. 

Tim slid it back. “No.” 

“Are you trying to punish yourself or something? Is that what this is? Hm? Well get over-“

“I’m not punishing myself.”

“Then why won’t you eat?”

“Because I’m not hungry and you are.”

“So what if I’m hungry. I had my meal now you are going to have yours I ain’t eating it!”

Tim sighed exasperatedly. “Will you just eat it?!”

“No. I can’t. So stop being stubborn and eat.”

“No.”

“Red-“

“No.”

“I swe-“

“No!”

Jason glares at Tim before taking a bite of the food off Tim’s tray. After the bite, Jason slid it back to Tim, “There I ate. You finish.”

“That was just a bite.”

“Which is about the same you ate before trying to convince me to eat your food. I ate some now you finish.”

Tim did. Jason was glad.

———————————————————

Tim and Jason realized there was a pattern with how they were given food and water. It would always come when they were both sleeping and it always came after three days of no food or water. It was like they were trying to starve them but not trying to kill them either. They were given clothes to change into which they changed into almost immediately. Their suits weren’t exactly comfortable. 

It was awkward but they soon got over it, after all, they were stuck in a room that had no privacy whatsoever and they were expected to use the bathroom provided within the room. They eventually gave up on caring and just came to terms that they were brothers so it didn’t matter anyway. 

They both became less and less tense around each other and would some times have small conversations every once and a while. Tim would always try to offer his tray of food to Jason and Jason would always deny it. Even if the offer was tempting.

———————————————————

Jason one night woke from a nightmare like many other nights only this time he says that Tim was shivering. Jason took the cape from the Red Robin suit and laid it over Tim. As if on instinct the third Robin wrapped the cape closer to his chest. Jason decided he would stay up the rest of the night —day— and watch over the replacement. The whole time Jay watched over Tim, he never stopped shivering even with the cape covering him. When Tim finally woke he sat up with a groan. Jason watched him, taking in the kids' features. 

He was skinny, skinnier than usual. Jason didn’t know how that was possible he made sure Tim ate. Yes, the only got three meals on one day but he shouldn’t have lost that much weight. Jason always woke up before Tim so he would usually add extra food onto Tim’s tray. 

The replacement's eyes looked like they were bruised and he was sickly white. 

“How are you feeling?” Jason decided to ask.

“Like I was run over five times over.”

“So not good?”

“What gave that away.”

Jason shrugs. “Well, I was trained by the world's greatest detective.”

“Huh, interesting, so was I. You wanna know what I’m detecting?”

“Sure.”

“You know how to point out the obvious.”

“Very good conclusion.”

“Thanks. Thought hard on it.”

Jason snorted. “Seriously though kid you don’t look good.”

“Oh, there are those detective skills again. Slow down Jay, if you keep going on like this you’re gonna steal B’s title.”

“Stop pushing off the subject of you looking like crap by making jokes.”

Tim sighs. 

After a long talk about Bruce dying but not dying and Tim losing his spleen along with a scolding from Jason, Tim finally stopped shivering. 

Jason shakes his head. “So you are telling me that you teamed up with Ra’s al Ghul to take down some assassins. Got stabbed and lost your spleen?”

Tim nods.

“You are more stupid than I thought!” 

Tim shrinks into himself. “Dick wouldn’t listen to me Ra’s would! He agreed that if I helped him, he would help me find Bruce.”

Jason sighs and bangs his head against the wall behind him. 

𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙠𝙞𝙙 𝙜𝙤𝙩 𝙨𝙞𝙘𝙠. Jason thought, 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙝𝙖𝙨 𝙗𝙖𝙨𝙞𝙘𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙣𝙤 𝙞𝙢𝙢𝙪𝙣𝙚 𝙨𝙮𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙢. 𝙒𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙛𝙪𝙡 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙬𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙛𝙪𝙡!

———————————————————

As the days went on Tim got worse. He started coughing violently and threw up the food he attained. Jason was beginning to believe this was it for the replacement—for Tim, that was until he woke up with food, water, and medicine. Jason knew Tim wouldn’t get better right away or maybe not at all —the kid has no freaking spleen— but that didn’t stop Jason from trying to nurse the kid back to good health. 

Tim slept most of the day—night?—and when awake Jason would feed him and give him the medicine provided. Tim stayed like that for weeks or maybe it was months, they weren’t sure but Tim got better. And when he did Jason actually felt himself smiling. It was weird he never liked Tim but once you actually sat down and talked to the kid he wasn’t half bad. Jason still hated him though, but he could at least enjoy being with him instead of wanting to strangle him. 

Once Tim was back to being Tim they fell back into their old routine. The medicine was still provided whenever they ran out and they were both given an extra water bottle. The food stayed the same, but Jason couldn’t help but wonder who would go through the trouble to make all this work. Jason was sure Tim thought the same.

“Bruce isn’t gonna find us, is he?” Tim asked, his voice painfully soar.

“You don’t know that,” Jason responded.

“But I do and so do you. I can see it all over your face. You don’t think Bruce will come for us. You think he has just moved on...and honestly, I think he did too.” 

“You gotta give the old man some credit. I’m sure he’s working day and night to find us.”

“How do you know?”

“I don’t. But he is, he has to be. He wouldn’t give up on you like that.”

“Us. He wouldn’t give up on us, Jay. You’re his son too.”

Jason chuckled, “That's not true and both of us know that.”

“If you aren’t his son then neither am I.”

Jason was utterly confused. What the heck is wrong with this kid? Of course, Tim was his son, Bruce loved Tim, cared for him. Bruce didn’t look at him with disgust like he did with Jason.

Tim seemed to pick up on Jason’s thoughts, looking down at the ground he said. “Bruce loves you, you know that, right? He loves you a lot. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, the way his eye sparkles. The way his voice is softer and calmer around you. He really does love you.”

“No, he doesn’t-“

“Yes, he really does. You just keep saying he doesn’t because you can’t accept the idea that a man that should hate you doesn’t.”

That, that right there made Jason freeze, because Tim was right. Jason was angry at Bruce for not being mad at him. Jason killed people yet Bruce still accepted him and it bothered the heck out of Jason. 

Instead of pushing further onto the topic, Tim just sighed and closed his eyes, accepting the sleep that begged to be answered.

———————————————————

Once Tim woke up he realized something was off. The room was much larger and the bathroom seemed to be closed off. There was a kitchen too but no sharp objects. Tim looked over to see Jason laying on a mattress, Tim though, Tim still laid on the ground. 

A few hours pass and Jason wakes up. He had to admit he slept oddly well, that’s when he realized he was on a mattress and that the room was bigger and looked more like a home. He also noticed Tim sitting on the ground his knees pulled to his chest.

“What happened,” Jason asked, his words slurred.

Tim shrugs, “don’t know. I woke up here, saw you on the mattress along with the kitchen and a private bathroom. I’m going to guess you got the mattress and not me because whoever is paying for all this thought it to be fair since they had to pay for my meds.”

“That—that’s a good guess.”

“Thanks. By the way, the kitchen is stocked with food. The utensils though, are all made of plastic so we can’t use them for anything.”

Jason nods. He could get used to this. 

———————————————————

Jason tried taking turns with Tim on sleeping on the mattress but Tim would always turn it down.

Eventually Jason stopped trying to convince the kid that the mattress would be softer and just accepted the kids’ stubbornness.

Meals weren’t delivered to them anymore, instead they had to prepare them, themselves. Tim learned through this that Jason was a wonderful cook and Tim was quite the opposite. Tim couldn’t and didn’t know how to make anything. Which Tim apologized profusely about, Jason almost slapped the kid to stop him from babbling sorry after sorry. 

If they ran low on food in their little kitchen it would always be refilled while they slept, each time the food differed. 

Jason, who was bored, decided to try some recipes he remembered liking as a kid. Turned out Jason’s taste buds never changed because he still loved the food. Tim tried the whole “you can eat my portion of food,” again. Which earned him a slap in the face and a scolding from Jason. 

They would both hang out and talk about random memories that flooded their minds at all times of the day. It was easy to say that they had became close and talked much more than they did in the beginning. Jason still made fun of Tim but in a more brotherly manner and sometimes Tim would join him with the teasing.

Jason learned a lot things about Tim, and Tim learned a lot of things about Jason. They earned each other’s trust, and had respect for one another instead of hatred. Jason started to understand what Dick meant about the whole “I would do anything for my younger siblings because I love them.” Jason wouldn’t admit but if he had to die again to save Tim, he would. Tim felt the same for Jason.

They both realized that, yeah, they came from basically the opposite sides of Gotham they still both had a lot in common. Jason only wished that this wasn’t the way he learned that Tim was actually nice company to have around. He wished that he wouldn’t have been so stubborn to see that Tim, his little brother, wasn’t his replacement. Tim wished that he could’ve talked things out with Jason, maybe made himself more clear when he and Jason first met. Tim wished that he could’ve had this bond with his older brother before this—whatever this is. 

Neither Tim nor Jason liked it in this room but they still had hope. They had to have hope. Bruce would come, he might not have come for the second Robin, but he’ll come for his sons: Jason and Tim  𝘞𝘢𝘺𝘯𝘦 .

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the end.
> 
> Is this angsty? Is this fluffy? Is this neither but instead crappy?  
> Probably the latter.
> 
> Idk anymore. I seriously need sleep but instead I’m just going to go make more coffee and hope I don’t die.
> 
> #Deathbycoffee


End file.
